Shantay Pass
right|thumb|The entrance to Shantay Pass The Shantay Pass is a small area that separates Al Kharid to the north from the Kharidian Desert to the south. It is inhabited by Shantay and some Shantay guards. The southern gate leads into the Kharidian Desert (a members-only area.) Since the release of the graphical update to Al-Kharid, players no longer need to purchase a Shantay pass or bribe the guards to travel through the arch. Members can pass straight through by clicking on the ground under the archway. The desert is closed to free-players. . The Shantay Pass has a chest near the southern gate, which members can use to access their bank account before entering the desert. They can use it to collect items from Grand Exchange transactions. Free players used to be able to access the bank chest if they forgot any money or items, but due to an update by Jagex, this is no longer possible. Transportation *A broomstick, attained through the Swept Away quest, enchanted by the Sorceress' Apprentice, allows members to directly teleport to the Sorceress' Garden an infinite number of times, and is deemed to be the fastest teleport to the Pass. *The Home Teleport spell to Al Kharid is also free and convenient, not requiring any inventory space and only necessitating a short run. *The Amulet of glory has four charges, all of which can be used to teleport the player to a variety of places. One of these places, the Al Kharid palace, is near the Shantay Pass. *The Ring of duelling can bring the player to the Duel Arena, also in close proximity to the Shantay Pass, with the Ring possessing eight teleport charges. *The Gnome glider can bring the player to Al Kharid, from which a player can walk south to the Shantay Pass. Shantay Pass Shop Shantay Pass also has a store which is owned by Shantay. The inventory is similar to Ali Morrisane's bazaar. Shantay would once sell Shantay passes to players, each of which permitted them to exit the southern gate into the Kharidian Desert once. Alternatively, players can bribe the guard for 200 coins to let them through without a pass. Transport to Port Sarim Players can be arrested and placed in a cell at Port Sarim. This can be a useful way of effectively teleporting for free, but the delay caused by failed attempts at escaping makes this less attractive than it used to be. To be arrested by the guards, players can do the following: * Talk to Shantay and say: "What is this place?" - if this is not the first time being arrested, or the player had already been arrested but had not talked to Shantay before, complete the dialogue and then repeat this. * Say: "I am definitely an outlaw, prepare to die!" * You will be put in his tiny jail * Then, say "Deport me to Port Sarim!" The player will then be sent to the jail at Port Sarim. To escape, players can right-click on the door and select the option to pick the lock. When you successfully do so, they are out. Then, all that is left is to walk out the door past the sleeping guard. Note that this will give the player Thieving experience, but only on a members server. Also, no equipment is required and can be done by free players. It also seems that the more times it is done, the faster it is to get out the next time it is attempted. Shantay Pass.png|The sanctuary before the unforgiving Kharidian Desert. Trivia *Postbag from the Hedge 20 reveals that the Shantay Pass was known as something else back in Early Fifth Age, although the other name was not mentioned. *When PvP Worlds existed, the jail was sometimes used as a method to get easy kills. A victim would be tricked into declaring themselves a bandit to Shantay and getting locked in the jail. The victim was unable to leave because paying the fine or getting deported through the chatbox was impossible, because it was interrupted (closed) when they were shot at using ranged or mage. fi:Shantay Pass Category:Locations Category:Kharidian Desert Category:Al Kharid